


Solitaire

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Get together fic, Loneliness, Old Computer Games, Solitaire - Freeform, Wanda Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda spends a lot of time alone and Vision thinks he has a way to help her pass the hours.</p><p>A fluffy, spoilerly, friendship story because goodness knows Wanda deserves some damn fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitaire

Clint is Wanda’s favorite. She does not see him often. She would not see any of them often it were not for her time spent training with the Avengers.

Steve, of anyone, seems to best understand the depth of her loss. Steve always invites her to the activities called “Team Bonding” and yet never looks offended when she turns him down. 

Natasha is unexpectedly kind, Rhodey is unexpectedly gentle, Sam is unexpectedly funny. Vision is exactly what she expects. In the beginning that is neither good or bad. It just is.

Vision is the only Avenger to visit her room in those first few weeks. Maybe he doesn’t know it is polite to wait for an invitation. Maybe he knows how wretchedly quiet it is for her without Pietro and he visits despite it being rude. Wanda doesn’t ask.

In the beginning he arrives with nothing. He sits and look out the window as Wanda sits and looks at the wall. Eventually Vision brings a deck of cards when he visits.

“It’s called Solitaire,” he says, laying out the cards in a pattern on her desk. “It is a game for the lonely.”

Wanda laughs without meaning to laugh. “I am not lonely.”

“You are often alone,” Vision says.

“I am never alone,” Wanda disagrees. Her pain never leaves her. Her heartache is a constant companion.

Vision pauses, processes, then begins to flip over the cards without comment. They are in perfect order, each card exactly where it needs to be to complete the game in the minimum number of moves.

“That is not how you play Solitaire,” she says.

“It is how _I_ play Solitaire,” Vision says.

“You said Solitaire is a game for the lonely,” Wanda points out.

“Yes,” Vision says. “I did.”

The next time Vision visits her room, she has a deck of cards of her own.

“I prefer the old computer game Minesweeper if I am playing something alone,” she says, as she finishes her one imperfect game in the time it takes Vision to do 20 of his.

“Then next time, that’s what I will bring.”

Next time ends up being two weeks away. They’ve been training, and they’ve been on missions, and Wanda has seen Hawkeye and the baby he’d named for her brother. She is never alone. Her grief is as vivid to her as the red jacket she holds in her sleep.

She had stayed late to get an injury patched and when she walks into her room it is covered in thousands of yellow post-it-notes. More post-it-notes than she has ever seen in one place at one time. Vision is sitting at the desk, playing Solitaire. His game is imperfect now. He no longer deals himself an ordered hand, though he solves the game as quickly as if he had.

“You’ll need my assistance,” he explains. “You choose the square, I will flip the notes. I have additional notes to place on top for flags, if you want to use them. Under the notes already arranged there are numbers and bombs.”

“The bombs don’t explode do they?” she asks. She’s quietly teasing. She didn’t know she could still do that.

“Tony Stark did not have a hand in making this game,” he assured her. “So no.”

It was a joke that brought back a picture. She freezes, thinking about her brother, and about a STARK bomb, and about two separate family losses years apart. Then she walks inside her room and points to one post-it note amidst thousands and smiles as Vision flips over a dozen more notes in rapid succession to make this game of Minesweeper come to life.

For tonight this is not a game for the lonely and she is not alone.


End file.
